Poppin' the Question
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Harry and Ginny were getting married in five weeks. George and Angelina were engaged. And yet Ron and Hermione had been together for five years, and no ring in sight." Hermione wants Ron to propose. But will he take the hints and commit already?
1. Chapter 1

With Ron, nothing else seemed to matter, so it wasn't a surprise that when the door to his apartment suspiciously creaked open, neither Hermione nor Ron seemed to notice as they continued to kiss on the couch.

They didn't even notice as that person who opened the door sat on the same couch as a lonely third party. They didn't notice, that is, until the person said in a raspy, sinister voice, "Having fun, are we?"

Ron and Hermione jumped apart immediately, and Ron jumped so far that he was practically on the lap of their unexpected guest, George.

"George! Bloody hell, I nearly had a heart attack! My God, when I get my hands on you…" Ron yelled, and turned over to tackle his brother.

"Ron," Hermione said weakly, who although couldn't say her heart didn't beat faster when George surprised them, thought that Ron was being out of line with the headlock he had put his older brother in. But, George was laughing, and somehow effortlessly made it so Ron was the one in the headlock, and George triumphantly gave him a nuggie.

"Honestly, twenty-two and twenty-four and still behaving like animals!" Hermione sighed, breaking the two up.

"Buzz kill." George mumbled, dropping on the couch and extending his legs across it and his arms behind his hand in a relaxed position.

"So," Ron grumbled, "What in the bloody name of Merlin could you possibly be doing here? _You knew _I was going out with Hermione tonight, I told you!"

"Alright, alright," George said, getting up and buttoning his jacket, "Then I guess you don't want me to tell you…"

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I mean, Ron, I was thinking you'd be my best man…"

"George, what are you playing at?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I mean, I guess you don't want me to tell you that….SHE SAID YES!"

"What?" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison.

"George, are you telling me that…" Ron began, but George interrupted him.

"Angelina and I are getting married!" George roared triumphantly, jumping up and down on the couch, and like young children, Ron and Hermione joined in.

"George, I didn't even know you were proposing! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said between bounces as she hugged him.

"Yeah, you'd think you'd tell your own brother!" Ron said happily.

"Well, I didn't even know myself!" George explained excitedly, and the three of them stopped jumping. "Well, I mean, I knew I was going to propose soon, I had been thinking about that for while, and I knew that Angelina is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I didn't know tonight was going to be the night I was going to propose. I had kept the ring in my pocket for a while just in case I found the perfect opportunity, and tonight, well, it just felt right, you know?"

"George, that's amazing," Ron commented. "And five weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding!"

"Yeah, I never thought about that." George said, "They'll have a summer wedding, and Angelina and I are thinking about a winter wedding, maybe spring."

Hermione hadn't thought about that either. Harry and Ginny were getting married in five weeks. George and Angelina were engaged. Last weekend Ron and Hermione attended Seamus Finnegan's wedding. And Ron and Hermione had been together for five years, yet Hermione was still ring less, and she could see no end in sight.

"Now all we need is for you two to tie the knot." George said as Hermione handed him a glass of Firewhiskey to celebrate. Ron chocked a little on own drink. "Oh, don't act so surprised Ron, you're such a baby. You and Hermione have been together for five years. It's time to get a move on or this little cutie will find another man." George said, slapping Hermione on the butt.

"George!" Ron and Hermione both screamed.

"Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend!" Ron laughed as he put his arm around Hermione.

"C'mon, I'm engaged, I have to live out my last moments of freedom! But seriously, Ron, cut to the chase. I mean, if Hermione's stayed with you for five years and hasn't realized what a pathetic loser you are, then you've got a good thing going. It'll only take about one year more before she realizes that the guy she's spent half her life with is, well…you. But, if you put a ring on her finger, then it makes it harder for her to leave." George winked.

"I love Ron, you know that George. And it would take more than the lack of ring to keep me from him." Hermione said, but deep down she craved for one of her own.

"Yeah, and c'mon, Hermione and I aren't ready for that! It's too fast! We're too young!" Ron retorted. Ron _could be_ romantic when he wanted to be, but in reality, he was afraid of commitment.

"Five years, Ron! Angelina and I have only been dating for three! And Harry and Ginny got engaged last year, Harry being the same age as you and Ginny a year younger! But, I can see what your saying, I mean, you guys are practically on the same level as you were when you were seventeen." George coaxed.

"What?" Hermione said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" George said, learning that was an insult. "I mean, it's just when I see you two together, it's still like your seventeen, okay, that came out wrong, I mean, it's just…oh, forget it."

Hermione gave Ron a loathing look. _So that's what people thought of their relationship? Simple and juvenile? _

Ron noticed Hermione didn't like the words she was hearing. And maybe, just maybe, she was jealous she didn't have a ring of her own. _Too soon, too soon. _He thought. But was it, really?

"Er, better seventeen than seventy-seven!" Ron laughed nervously, and George laughed, overdoing it. "Who wants more firewhiskey?"

"Ear Ear!" George yelled, and oh how outplayed that joke was.

"Hermione?" Ron asked nervously.

"Not thirsty, but that you." Hermione said, twisting her hands and especially her ring-less finger.

It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before, Hermione was certain Ron was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but she never felt the need to rush it. But now, it seemed everybody was getting married. Hermione's closet was full of dresses that she had worn to weddings the past year, and it was a wonder she and Ron had any weekends to themselves between going to all these weddings. And now, with George getting married and Hermione practically planning Harry and Ginny's as she was the maid of honor, the reality set in. Hermione wanted a ring. NOW.


	2. The Ceremony

"Oh, Hermione, don't stand here watching me get my hair done, go get your dress on!" Ginny urged.

It was the morning of Harry and Ginny's wedding, and the Burrow was in frenzy. Hermione was helping Ginny get ready, Mrs. Weasley was helping with the cooking, George was trying to get a stain off his tux, Ron was _attempting_ to write a speech, and Harry was trying to get rid of his nerves.

Hermione had slaved for the past few weeks to make Harry and Ginny's wedding perfect. They were her best friends, she was the Maid of Honor, and she was a perfectionist. The only reason this wedding was a 9.5 instead of a 10 was because she wanted her and Ron's wedding to be better. If there _was _a wedding between her and Ron…

After all these wedding preparations and planning, Hermione wanted to get married even more. And instead of being happy on the day of the wedding, Hermione was feeling…jealous. And instead of smiling and being lighthearted, she was pouting.

She walked down the stairs with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Why so glum, chum?" George said cheerfully as he walked up the stairs.

"My problems don't matter to you." Hermione mumbled. "_You're _engaged."

"I'm not following this." George laughed. "So now that I'm engaged, we can't talk anymore?"

"No," Hermione sighed impatiently, "It's just, well, I've spent the past month planning and preparing for Harry and Ginny's wedding, and you and Angelina…and all the wedding's Ron and I have attended….and Ron's not even close to proposing! And it's been five years! _Five years_!"

George put an arm around her as Hermione slumped on the foot of the stairs. "Hey, don't worry." He said soothingly. "He'll come around."

"But Ron never has even mentioned the prospect of marriage!" Hermione wailed.

"Look," George sighed. "Okay, I never would've believed it, but Ron found of the girl of his dreams. That's you. Ron loves you so much, probably more than you know. And just because he doesn't talk about marriage to you, doesn't mean he doesn't share his thoughts on that to other people…"

"So Ron's talked about proposing to you?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Well, no." George said awkwardly. "But I bet he's talked to other people about it. Harry, definitely."

"Yes, because he wouldn't mention it to his own brother." Hermione said angrily, and started to walk away.

"Hey, Hermione, here's an idea. I'll be your backup. If you're not married by the time you're forty, and I'm not married by the time I'm forty-two, then we can marry each other." George suggested amusingly.

"That would be foolproof plan." Hermione said sarcastically, and added. "If only you weren't engaged." But, as George smiled at her, Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Look, Hermione, you know he's gonna come around. What's the difference, anyway? It's not like you'll love each other any more. Marriage is basically a way to show off to everyone that you're in love. But if you're really in love, do you need to show it off?" George said wisely, and Hermione gaped at him.

"Wow, George, wow. Thanks," She said, and gave him a well deserved hug.

"It's gonna work out. He'll come around, in do time." George said as they parted, and Hermione waved before starting to walk away. "And if he doesn't, well, eighteen more years." He added with a wink, and Hermione laughed loudly before going down to change.

"I'm telling you, mate, she's getting angry." George said as he threw Ron the ball.

Harry, Ron, George, and Neville were burning off steam before the wedding. It was, as George put, 'Harry's last minutes of freedom.'

"Even if I was considering proposing," Ron said as he caught the ball, "I couldn't do that to Mum. All the work she put into Harry and Ginny's wedding, and now you and Angelina, she'd explode."

"Please," George scoffed as he passed the ball to Neville, "Mum lives for these things. She _loves _planning weddings."

"Ron, how long's it been?" Neville asked. "Three years?"

"Five." Ron said sheepishly.

"Five?" Neville gawked. "If I was dating Hannah for five years, actually forget that, I won't be dating Hannah for five years, I would've already been married to her!"

"Yeah, but you've only been dating her for one year, so you're one to talk." Ron said.

"Look, mate," Said Harry, intercepting a throw meant for Ron, "Do you love Hermione?"

"Of course I do!" Ron scoffed. "I can't see myself with anyone else, ever!"

"Well, if you love her, like, really, truly, love her, you'll marry her." Harry advised seriously, and gave him a quick toss. "The ball's in your court. Just something to think about." He paused, and looked at his watch. "And I think…it's time for me to get married! So, c'mon, mates!"

Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle together, because Hermione was the Maid of Honor and Ron was the Best Man. This also meant they were positioned across from each other, Hermione on the right and Ron on the left. The wedding ceremony was a beautiful as Hermione had imagined it, and after the talk with George, Hermione could fully enjoy it without feeling jealous or resentful. Hermione smiled at Ron and he winked at her.

Ron concentrated on Harry and Ginny, because he felt that on their special day his thoughts should be on them, and not how good Hermione looked in her bridesmaid dress. As he stared at them, he realized something. Out of the eleven years he had known him, this is the happiest he had seen Harry in his entire life. Happier than his first day at Hogwarts, happier than when he had one the Quidditch cup, even happier than when he defeated Voldemort. And he was this happy because he was getting _married_. He was promising to love Ginny for the rest of his life. Ron wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione, so why weren't they married yet. Actually, the question was, why hadn't he proposed?


	3. Advice

After they had said their 'I dos', Harry kissed the bride and they walked happily down the aisle, hand in hand, as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione soon followed, and so did the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

After Harry and Ginny had their first dance, everyone joined the dance floor, but the happiness Hermione had felt about not being married yet was short-lived. Watching Harry and Ginny giggle, smile, kiss, talk, and whisper into each others ears, it made Hermione jealous again. And it wasn't just him. The way Fleur rested her head on Bill's shoulder, the way George laughed with his fiancé, and the way Seamus Finnigan couldn't stop smiling while dancing with his wife, they were all building up on the feelings of loneliness and lack of commitment Hermione had. She grumpily took a seat in a chair, folded her arms, and watched the happy married couples dance.

"And what would a pretty lady much like you be doing all alone?" A voice said in her ear.

"Oh, hello, Ron." Hermione said. Her tone implied that she didn't want to talk to him at the moment, but as soon as he shot her that adorable, freckly smile at her, she could no longer be mad.

"C'mon, let's dance." He said taking her hand.

"Oh, alright." She sighed.

It was hard to pretend like she was mad at him, and it was hard to pretend she wasn't having a good time, because frankly she was. That was the thing about Ron. She could get mad at him so easily, but the anger was so short lived. But maybe that's what made their relationship so special. They disagreed and argued on many things, but the things that they shared made it all worth it. And, she wasn't going to lie, the arguing was hot. And Ron looked really good angry.

The first time she danced with Ron seemed so long ago, when they were seventeen, and Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione was amazed at the way Ron moved lightly on his feet, because he was normally a clumsy person. And five years later, it never ceased to amaze her.

"I always forget how good of a dancer you are." Hermione complimented as Ron spun her around.

"What? Is that because I don't look like I've got moves?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I know better than anyone else you've got moves." Hermione said with a wink.

"Ooh, Hermione Granger, you really know how to turn me on." Ron smiled, and put her in a dip.

After this, the fast songs began to play. Yes, Ron was a good dancer when he wanted to be, but some times he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh, yes, _this _I is why I forget you're such a good dancer." Hermione teased.

"Why, because I'm having fun? Sometimes you gotta let loose, Granger!" Ron yelled happily, spinning her around.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed.

Dancing with Ron made all her anger towards him seem to melt away. She could never stay made at him for long, which was a good thing, but could also be a problem. They danced for hours, and she didn't notice how long she had been dancing until the sun began to set.

"How about I get the drinks?" Ron suggested, leading her by the hand.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss before sitting down at a table not assigned to them, for she _needed _to massage her feet.

"You must be tired." Someone said as Hermione flipped of her left heel.

"Oh, hi Lavender." Hermione said with a hint of bitterness. She had still never exactly gotten over the fact that Lavender had once dated Ron, and apparently neither had she, as they were both invited to her wedding as a last resort.

"So, how's Ron lately?" She asked, taking the seat next to her.

"Oh, good, good." Hermione started. "How's Cormac?"

"Everything's great. He's everything I wanted and more. I'm so glad we're married." She gushed.

"That's wonderful." Hermione said, and there was awkward pause. Hermione didn't want to bring it up, she didn't want to sound pathetic or desperate, but she was the only other person in the world who had dated Ron. "Can I ask you a question?" She said.

"Sure." Lavender replied.

"When you were with Ron…did you ever have feelings of lack of commitment?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She felts so bad asking for advice from Lavender. She never even deserved to be with Ron. It was always Ron and Hermione, he never cared for Lavender. And yet, here she was, asking her for advice, as if Lavender knew more about Ron than she did.

The corners of Lavender's mouth twitched. She tried to conceal her smile. "You want Ron to propose, don't you?"

"Propose? Well, that idea never even slipped my mind. I mean, maybe it has a bit, I mean, I love Ron with all my heart, but…" Hermione rambled. "Well…yes. Yes, that would be the problem, yes."

"It's been five years, right?" Lavender said, and Hermione nodded. "Well, I think by now you know, Ron's not really a romantic."

"Oh, but he is!" Hermione gasped. "I mean, not all the time, but he can be when he wants!"

"Well, you must at least know that romance is not in his blood." Lavender said with a knowing look.

"Alright, he's not romantic all the time, but that's what I want. He's fun, he understands me, and I love him. And he can be perfectly romantic when he wants to be, which is even better because at those times he catches me off guard."

"Here's the thing you have to know…Ron's afraid of commitment." Lavender said wisely. Hermione hated to be hearing these words coming out from Lavender's mouth, as if she knew more about Ron than Hermione did. But what other choice did she have?

"So you're saying because Ron's so afraid, he's never going to propose?" Hermione said dismally.

"Well, with me, he was never a good boyfriend. He wasn't ready for that kind of real commitment. He wasn't romantic, and sometimes I doubted he even liked me." She said thoughtfully, and Hermione tried to conceal her snort. "But here's the thing. Sometimes, Ron just needs a little push. When I egged him on, sometimes I could get him to do the things I wanted him to. Sometimes it didn't work. All you need to do is drop hints of proposal. Maybe he'll actually listen to you, because unlike he did for me, it looks like he actually cares."

"Thanks, Lavender." Hermione smiled, giving her a hug. "And Cormac's lucky to have you."

"I know he is." Lavender smiled mischievously, and walked over to meet her husband.


	4. Jade's Jewelers

"Hey," George said smoothly.

"Oh, hello, George." Hermione greeted. "Where's Ron? Weren't you just talking to him?"

"Spilled juice on his pants, the pathetic bloke, so he asked me to entertain you." George lied.

"Spilled juice on his pants?" Hermione laughed. "That's Ron, alright. But, aren't you supposed to be entertaining your fiancé?"

"Angelina! Oh, she's gossiping with Alicia and Katie, give her another hour and she'll remember I exist." He laughed.

"So you came to talk to me?"

"Ron's orders." He said simply.

"Ron needs someone to entertain me for two seconds? Doesn't he know I have other friends than him?"

"I'm your friend, Hermione." George said happily. "So, c'mon, let's dance!" George grabbed her arm and pulled her on to the dance floor.

"You ready to move?" George challenged.

"You act like this is some kind of game." Hermione said airily as he spun her around.

"Oh, I take my dancing very seriously." George said. "Just ask Angelina."

"Hermione! George!" Harry greeted, pulling his new wife by the hand.

"Harry! Ginny!" They said, hugging the happy couple.

"Where's the fiancé?" Harry asked George jokingly.

"Gossiping." He shrugged.

"Ooh!" Ginny said, turning towards Angelina's table.

"Hey," Harry said, grabbing her. "You're mine for tonight."

"Ew, don't kiss my little sister in front of me!" George laughed.

"Oh, lay off, George, you're just as bad as Ron." Hermione said, nudging him playfully.

"Speaking of ignorant creatures, where is Ron?" Ginny said.

"In the bathroom, wiping himself down after he spilled punch down himself." George explained. Harry snorted.

"But that was almost five minutes ago!" Hermione said, concerned, shaking George's arms. "Where is he? If need be, he could change his shirt, which would've take that long because we're at the Burrow, which is _his_ house!"

"Well, he also mentioned he had to finish his best man speech." George lied.

"He didn't finish." Ginny sighed. "See, I told you he didn't need to make a speech!"

"Hey, I want my best man to make a speech!" Harry retorted. "And, if not, we've still got Hermione's Maid-of-Honor speech!"

"Yes you do, and it's four pages long." Hermione bragged.

"Aww, Hermione!" George groaned. "Nobody wants to sit through that!"

"Yes they do!" Hermione argued. "It's thoughtful, caring, sweet- George pulled her by the hand.

"I can't listen to this. C'mon, let's dance, little sis." He said.

"Little what?"

"Little…miss." George said nervously. "Yep. So stop talking at let's get dancing, little miss!"

***

Ron swung open the door to the little jewelry shop in Diagon Alley.

"Hi," He said nervously to the saleswoman. "I'm, um, here to buy a ring. Do you sell them?"

"Here, at Jade's Jewelers? No, we don't carry rings here. Maybe you should try Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." The saleswoman said sarcastically.

Ron sighed. "Listen, I don't have time for this, okay? I have to get back to a wedding before my girlfriend knows I'm gone, and I've got to propose to her before she, the one woman I love, slips away from me."

"Well why didn't you say so!" The saleswoman said cheerfully.

***

"Do you think I should check on Ron?" Hermione asked. "I mean maybe he needs help writing his speech. I had five more pages I didn't use…"

"Please don't." George grumbled. "Trust me. Ron's fine. He's a smart boy, he'll think of something. A little time away from your boyfriend is healthy. And what's not to like about spending time with his cool older brother?"

"Yes, but still…" Hermione sighed.

"You know what you need?" George said, concealing a smile. "A dance off."

"What?"

"Yeah, you and me. The middle of the floor. Now."

"George, what are you talking about?" Hermione laughed.

"A good old fashioned dance off. The kind we're everyone circles around you and claps and cheers your name. So, c'mon, let's get in the middle of the dance floor and get everyone's attention!"

"I will do know such thing!" Hermione argued, but George pulled her in the middle of the floor.

"Pick up the beat!" He yelled.

***

This was impossible. Ron should've brought someone with him. Hermione would know which ring to choose. Wait, Hermione was the one he was choosing the ring for. Then he should've brought Ginny. No, Ginny was at her wedding. He at least could've taken Harry. No, Harry was the one she was marrying. Maybe he should wait a little. Maybe he should come another time. Ron turned around, but noticed a couple picking out their wedding rings. They looked extremely happy and excited. He wanted to be that happy about wedding rings with Hermione. But first he had to propose to her. Which meant he had to buy her an engagement ring. Which he should do now. Ron turned around, and looked again at his options. Then he found one. It seemed like the perfect ring. The diamond wasn't too small, and wasn't too big. It was beautiful. And not that it mattered, but the price was right. Not _too _expensive, but not too cheap. The saleswoman took it out of the case and let Ron examine it. After he took his time looking about it, he couldn't believe what he did next. He bought the ring, and left the store. He had finished step one; getting the ring. Now all he had to do was ask her to marry him. That should be easy, right?


	5. The Speech

Ron apperated back to the Burrow, gingerly putting the little velvet ring box in his pocket. He was just going to go right up to Hermione, and propose. He started walking, fast, with a determined look in his eyes. Wait, wasn't he supposed to get down on one knee? Yes. And wasn't he supposed to make a speech about how much he loved Hermione? He assumed so. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. Well, maybe once he saw Hermione the words would flow right out. Ron started walking again, and saw her, surprisingly, dancing, laughing, and having fun in the middle of the dance floor, with George. Who knew Hermione could dance like _that_? Ron guessed there were a lot of things to learn about her, and he'd have a long time to do so, because they'd be spending the rest of their lives together, if all went well.

He walked up from behind, and got down on one knee. He wanted to surprise her. The music stopped playing. Now he could concentrate. But then, the guitar player announced, "We're going to take a break, and you can all head on over to your seats and eat."

Hermione spun around, and almost fell on top of Ron. "Oh, Ron! When did you get here? And what are you doing down there?" She laughed.

"I, um, Hermione…would you…help me find a sickle on the ground?" He stuttered. Alright, so it wasn't as easy as he thought. And seeing her face, it only added to the nerves. Maybe he should eat first. That was a good idea. Food always did wonders for Ron.

"Oh, Ronald, you're such a child! Now get up, you have to make your best man speech during dinner, you don't want to look all dirty!" She instructed, whipping the dirt off his pants and making him feel like a young boy.

"B-best man speech?" He stuttered, surprised.

"Why, of course, you haven't forgotten, have you? And you did write it, didn't you, Ron?" Hermione said loftily.

Ron let out a fake laugh. "Psh! What? How could you think that I forgot about it! You crack me up, Hermione!" He said, putting his arm around her and leading her to the head table. The truth was, Ron was a procrastinator. So, his plan was, to write the speech the day of the wedding. But, he forgot. But, he had an excuse, because the only reason he forgot was because he was catering his time to the whole proposal fiasco. So it was really Hermione's fault.

Ron and Hermione took their seats at the head table, Ron being in the middle between Harry and Hermione. Throughout the dinner, Ron talked, laughed, ate ( a little too much), and banged his fork against his flask to make Harry and Ginny kiss a little more times than needed ("You're such a child, Ron!" Hermione groaned, but joined in none the less.)

And then, it was time. Hermione got all the guests' attention, stood up, and made her speech. It was better than anything Ron could've done if he had worked on his for three weeks, but, in his defense, it got rather long and boring. Had Angelina not waken him up, George still probably would've been asleep.

And then, it was Ron's turn. His plan was supposed to be write the speech while Hermione was talking (he definitely would've had enough time) but he was just so distracted. How could he forget about the proposal, even for an hour! He was about to make the biggest decision of his life!

Ron stood up, and cleared his throat nervously. "Hi," He began awkwardly. "I'm, uh, I'm Ron Weasley. If the hair wasn't a giveaway, I'm Ginny's older brother, and I'm also Harry's best friend." Ron paused for a moment, and looked out at the audience and gulped. Curse him for thinking he could make it up as he went along.

"I-I, um, first met Harry when I started my first year at Hogwarts." Ron said, wringing his hands nervously. "And we hit it off from the start. We we're on the Hogwarts Express, and…you know what? I think Hermione already cover Harry and Ginny's whole life story, so if I tried, I'd be boring you to death even more than she did." This time, everyone laughed, and Ron gained confidence. "Sorry, honey." He said to Hermione. "That's my girlfriend." He announced. "I love her, but you know, some times…"

"Anyway, I'm not here to bash Hermione's speech, because for those of you who stayed awake long enough to hear the whole thing you'd know it was beautiful, but in my own way I'm hear to tell you how Harry and Ginny are so great for each other." Ron babbled. "Wow, Harry and Ginny, they've got a long story. I mean, Ginny would talk about him all summer, but then when she saw him she was too scared to talk…" Everybody laughed, and Ron went on. "And then, they started dating in 6th year. Now, you can imagine how I felt when my best friend was dating my little sister. And I didn't really like it at first, but as all of you know, when you see Harry and Ginny together, you know they're meant to be. They're just so perfect for each other in every way. Now, I'd like to say more about it, but the thing is…I've never really experienced it. Marriage, I mean. I don't know what marriage is, and why people get married, so who am I to talk about it? Maybe, if you guys could be patient for a moment, I could learn and get back to you with a heartfelt speech." There was lots of whispering amongst the crowd, and Ron knew it was the time. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. Ron got down on one knee. Hermione gasped. Ron took out the box. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. Ron opened the box, showing off a gleaming engagement ring. Hermione broke down into sobs.

"I'm not really good with speeches, as you know, and I'm not really a romantic." He began, and everyone laughed. Yes, they were all listening. "So I'm just going to go out and say it. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" She cried, and fell into his arms. Ron smiled widely before daintily putting the ring on her finger. Her smile was shinning so brightly, she could've lit up London. When there eyes met, they kissed, a long and passionate kiss. It was the best kiss since their first kiss, and this was the best feeling in the world! Why hadn't he done it sooner!

"One second, babe." He said as they parted, and stood up to face the crowd. "Whoo! Now that I got that done, oh, where was I? Yeah, marriage." Ron laughed, he couldn't stop smiling. He looked down at Hermione, his lovely girlfriend, correction, fiancée, and saw her gazing happily at her ring before squeezing his hand.

"Well, I mean, when you love someone so much that you can't spend a day without them, and when you know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone…you marry them. And that's obviously how Harry and Ginny feel, their hearts bursting with eternal love. So, here's to you, Harry and Ginny, a long and happy marriage!"

"Cheers!" The crowd repeated.

"And here's to Ron and Hermione on their engagement!" Harry yelled, and everyone applauded and clinked glasses again.

"Cheers, Hermione," Ron said, sliding in his seat and clinking her glass.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Hermione said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"You might have mentioned it a few times." Ron said before kissing his _fiancé. _

The End

_Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you liked it! If you're looking for another story, you might want to read Office Romance, its a Romione story I wrote about tem meeting fo the first time in their Daily Prophet office an falling in love, all while Hermione's engaged. I hope you check it out!_


End file.
